Question: What is the units digit when $5^4$ is multiplied out?
Answer: The units digit of any positive integer power of 5 is $\boxed{5}$.

(Note: this claim may be proved by induction, since the units digit of $5n$ is 5 whenever the units digit of $n$ is 5.)